V of Steel
The V of Steel, another logo made by Viacom, is a popular logo that lasted from 1986-1990 or 4 years. Nicknames *Mountainous Silver V *Giant Silver V *Majestic Silver V *Silver V *Rotating Silver V *Shining Silver V *'V of Steel' *ViaSteel *Viacom V VI *Silver Viacom V II Logo We start out with a screen, divided half black/purple gradient on top and half silver on the bottom with a bright light flare shining between. The silver part then rotates counter-clockwise (a la CBS/Fox Video), revealing it is a steel version of the "V of Doom" logo. The word "Viacom" flies in from the upper-left of the screen and places itself under the "V", and the "V" shines. Variants *VHS tapes containing this logo and select TV broadcasts have the "V" shining three times. There is also a warp speed version of this, which has been seen on the syndicated version of'' Super Sloppy Double Dare''. *There is also a variant where the "V" shines four times. It has been seen on episodes of Rawhide, Perry Mason, Matlock (seasons 1-4),'' Hogan's Heroes'','' The Adventures of the Little Koala'', Finders Keepers (Toffler version), Easy Street (1986 series), and the 1986 revival of Split Second. There is also a warp speed version of this. *There is a still variant. *There is a variant where the "V" doesn't shine at all. It was only seen on We Love Lucy. *On the 1987 Celebrity Double Dare pilot, the logo is revealed with a computer-generated effect before animating. *There is also a B&W variant. *1990: There is another sped-up variant of this logo with the music at the normal speed. *There is also a variant that plays at a slightly slower speed. *On Fox's Family Double Dare, the logo fades in after the Nickelodeon logo with the "V" is already in place, then the "V" shines two times before fading out. This variant also has the syndicated Double Dare theme playing over the logo. *There is a variant where both the "V" and the "Viacom" appear to be in higher contrast, making the logo look shinier than before. *One version had a midnight blue screen with text saying "DISTRIBUTED BY", and then after a second, it cut to the "V" in the middle of its animation, with the full music playing throughout. FX/SFX The rotating "V", the "V" "shining", and the light flare behind the "V" illuminating in the background. Actually pretty good CGI for its time. Music/Sounds Pindrop-like synth notes, followed by a descending synth chord. The music shares a similar musical key as the "V of Doom". Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants *The music had a couple of variations over the years. A couple of "warp-speed" versions, one of which is a ultra warp speed version featuring a higher-pitched jingle, can be seen on various programs, if they haven't been plastered. *In some cases, it used only the closing theme of the show or none. *Some episodes of Cannon and Perry Mason on Me-TV have the "V of Doom" music playing over this. *Some episodes of Gunsmoke,'' 'Matlock'' (seasons 1-4), and one episode of Hogan's Heroes have the "Wigga-Wigga" music playing over this. *A very rare variant of the extended warp-speed variant includes a voice-over. This was seen on a sales tape for the un-aired game show I Predict. As the logo animates, the voice-over is heard saying: "A Ron Greenberg Production, in association with Viacom." (Pronounced "Vee-a-com", similar to Sandy Hoyt on Split Second). Availability Uncommon bordering on rare in its unaltered form. It is currently seen on Rawhide on Me-TV and may possibly be seen on most episodes of'' 'Have Gun-Will Travel''on H&I. It's also currently seen on most episodes of The Phil Silvers Show on Me-TV and occasionally seen on Decades, and was on most episodes of The Beverly Hillbillies,'' as well as ''Gunsmoke ''on Me-TV before they issued updated prints by CBS. It was last seen on ''The Beverly Hillbillies on TV Land as well as WGN, but recent airings have split screen credits during the last few seconds of the show, either altering the logo or removing it completely. Seen on '80s prints of other Viacom-distributed shows. It can be seen on the'' Perry Mason'' made-for-TV movies from 1987-89, but DVDs plasters it over with the CBS Television Distribution logo. It was also seen on some episodes of Perry Mason on Me-TV before they were issued updated prints by CBS. The silent variant is rare, because it was seen only on syndicated TV prints of the movie The Stepford Wives (the 1975 version). The ultra warp speed version can be seen on VHS tapes and Netflix's viewings of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show and The Legend of Zelda. It was spotted on the 1989 film Sonny Boy on TCM. This can also be seen on most episodes of The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams on the recent DVD releases. This logo (and it's extended variant) is also seen on various game shows syndicated by Viacom from 1986-1990, including Split Second,'' Double Dare'','' and ''Remote Control. The logo was recently spotted on some episodes of The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour (a.k.a. We Love Lucy) on the Hallmark Channel. The extended warp speed variants are considered extremely rare after being plastered by either the "Wigga-Wigga", Paramount Domestic Television, CBS/Paramount Domestic/Network Television ("Eye in the Sky" or "Wallpaper"), or CBS Television Distribution logos. The "DISTRIBUTED BY" variant is ultra rare, as it's only known to exist on Superboy. The long variant can be found on the Family Home Entertainment VHS of The Adventures of the Little Koala. At one point in time, it was also seen at the end of some reran episodes of The Andy Griffith Show, as well as episodes of I Love Lucy ''on Nick at Nite (as well as AMC) and ''The Millionaire on TV Land, among possible other reruns of Viacom-distributed shows. The black-and-white variant can be found at the end of'' The Andy Griffith Show Collector's Series Volume 12: Mayberry Classics'', released on VHS by Premier Promotions. A version that shows this logo already forming can be found at the end of the MCA/Universal Home Video VHS of Super Force, as well as at least one episode of Rawhide on Me-TV. This logo was also spotted on a British VHS of'' Fun in Acapulco'' and a Brazilian VHS of Fatal Confession: A Father Dowling Mystery. Scare Factor Depending on the variant: *Original: Low. The descending sound, sounding like the THX "Deep Note", and "V of Doom" style of the "V" might have scared a few here and there, but it's harmless, and tamer than the 1976 "V of Doom" logo *Extended: Same as above. *B&W: Same as above. *Distribution: Low. The quick transition to the "V" could surprise you. *Warp speed variants: Low, bordering on medium. The fast pace may surprise some first-time viewers *With the "V of Doom" theme: Medium, bordering on high. The theme will bring bad memories, but the lack of the zooming "V" makes this tamer. *With the "Wigga Wigga" theme: Minimal to low. *Silent variant/with the closing theme: None. References http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Viacom, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5svBIOcu1o, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1z8vZP-2aIA, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH7Pn-xEb-c, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQWw-FU-slg Watch if you dare! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Steel logos Category:Logos that take place in space Category:Silver Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:Metal Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that not scare Oliver Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:V Category:O Category:F Category:S Category:T Category:E Category:L Category:Logos That Scared Tourettes Guy Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cryµ Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Scary Logos Category:Viacom Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Warped music Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos barbie loves Category:What the heck is this shit that scares ktrk Category:Sample text Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:And and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and what? Pizza face! AHHHH! Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Logos that make Pikachu angry Category:Logos so scary Universal logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Steel comes to get you and at 9:01pm, Caillou is here, Scary logos desc Category:Logos that make Kevin angry Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Harley Quinn Category:Logos so scary that it makes Amy scream, and then Grey calms Amy down and Amy decides to never ever watch them ever again. Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that make Peter Quill do the victory pose